


真言如此（队长视角）\原作：laireshi

by alienswest



Series: Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【原作注】这篇绝对，绝对要怪罪onemuseleft(nightwalker)的这一篇。算在她头上啦！</p>
            </blockquote>





	真言如此（队长视角）\原作：laireshi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this-is-really-really-heavily-inspired-by-this](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120703) by laireshi. 



Steve倾向认为他不常说谎。当情势需要时——基本上就是说，他出任务时——会的。但不会对他的朋友们说谎，永远不会。  
  
这就是为什么他认为整个灵魂伴侣的事就是胡扯。  
  
他得想法去对一个他会希望与之共度一生的对象说谎好来确认这个事实？这意义何在？关系的建立基础应当是信任，而不是这种人为捏造的 _我无论如何都无法对你说谎_ 。且他希望与他的所爱共度一生，而不是任由什么古老魔法指挥摆布。  
  
他知道有些人以说谎来确认——初次见面时给个假名字，看看结果，但Steve对这种方法想都不愿去想。有时他会想就算他有灵魂伴侣，那人肯定也在多年前，在他还在冰里时就已去世。他毕竟不属于现下此间。  
  
而这之后的某天，彼时Steve仍格格不入在这他更宁愿称之为未来而非现下的时代里，Tony Stark在深夜时走进阅览室，又或者是凌晨，Steve已无概念。Tony手里拿着杯威士忌，但他看着挺清醒，向Steve投来一眼然后问，“你还好吗？”  
  
是的，Steve试图这么说但没能出口。 _是的，他很好，_ 而这话他说不出口，为什么他没法——  
  
因为那是句谎话，他意识到，然后张口结舌地瞪着Tony。  
  
_这不可能。_ Tony才华横溢，是个天才，友善而且体贴而且有电影明星那么英俊，他值得比起Steve好上千万倍的对象……  
  
Steve大抵安静得太久，因为Tony叹口气点点头。“好吧。我——呃，我去找钢铁侠来——”他转身离开，Steve的“等等”滞在舌尖上。  
  
Steve瞪着膝上的速写簿，深知要是现在他从头翻到尾，能看到整整一本Tony。他为什么会惊讶呢，这样自一开始就如此明显的征兆……  
  
“Steve？”钢铁侠在门边轻声询问，而Steve即刻怨恨起逗留在阅览室的决定。他不想要陪伴，不是在——  
  
“Stark先生说——呃。你还好吗？”钢铁侠问。  
  
Steve抬眼看去，望见面罩之后的蓝色双眼，这是他关于钢铁侠唯一知晓的部分，唯一能够例证这身盔甲之下是个人类的部分（眼睛，连同他的笑声，以及他向来参与救援的强烈意愿，他倾听Steve的方式，相识不过多久他就成为Steve挚友的事实）。  
  
Steve开口说道，“是啊，”然而并无音节漏出双唇。  
  
是的，他在脑中说道，而后重又尝试，但是不行。 _是的，他很好，没问题，没问题。_ 他这到底是什么毛病，他昨天和Loki交锋时是中了什么真言咒吗，为什么他就是不能——荒谬极了，他没法说谎——这甚至都算不上谎言，只是……避重就轻而已，他不想任何人替他烦忧。  
  
但他无法……回避真相，在短短五分钟内面对另一个人的时候。  
  
他瞪着钢铁侠，他的双眼，与天空一模一样的蓝色，与 _Tony_ 眼睛一模一样的色彩，而他意识到他迫于保持诚实的对象仅有一人。  
  
“不好，”他挤出这句，然后大笑起来，对着钢铁侠——Tony——担忧地望着他的样子，而那人自始至终在对他陈述谎言。  
  
_Stark先生说——_  
  
我去找钢铁侠过来——  
  
当然了，Steve想，而后攥紧速写本，继续下一波大笑，因为哭出来更糟。  
  
他找到了他的灵魂伴侣，而且不，他配不上那人，而这世界也认同这一点，因为Tony是他的灵魂伴侣， _Steve却不是他的。_

**Author's Note:**

> laireshi另一篇关于此设定的衍生后续：[love and other lies by laireshi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3982591)


End file.
